


Hot Georgian Nights

by TheMightyCancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Edward is scared, Headcanon, Jonathan loves it, M/M, Oneshot, Scriddler, domestic scriddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyCancer/pseuds/TheMightyCancer
Summary: Edward goes to visit Jonathan down in Georgia and a storm system comes through. How will this city boy handle a country storm?
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Hot Georgian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a headcanon on Tumblr about Edward dealing with a tornado as he visited Jonathan. So I figured I would write it. Just a little drabble as I ignore the other fics I really need to finish. Might add some more drabbles down the road. Hope you like it!

Driving all the way down to Georgia and being stuck in Atlanta for two hours wasn’t what Edward had wanted but he got to see his beloved for a couple of weeks. He looked down at his phone as he checked to see if he received anything from Jonathan, but he was clearly left on read. He pouted slightly as he turned up the music and the AC as the hot Georgian heat started to seep through his vents. Of course, Jonathan would live in an oven for a state instead of moving in with Edward up north where it isn’t so humid. He tapped against the steering wheel as he bore holes into the back of the car in front of him.  


Suddenly the line of cars started to move forward and he tailgated as much as he could. It didn’t take long before he was out of the five lanes of traffic and on the back roads. As he drove, Edward noticed the sky growing dark as storm seemed to brew. He shrugged his shoulders as the storm didn’t look menacing as he turned down a road. The road was lined with many mill houses, one standing out. It looked almost like it should be condemned on the outside. The paint was peeling off the side of the house as a few windows were boarded up. Edward shook his head as he put on his sunglasses and pulled into the makeshift driveway.  


Once he turned the car turned off and he opened the door, he groaned as the hot humid air hit him full force. The storm was making the humidity worse and he could feel his shirt instantly stick to his skin. He hoped that Jonathan had central heating and air, or he was going to make them stay in a hotel for the rest of his stay. He grabbed his bags out of his car and shut the door as he locked it. He cautiously went up the half broken wooden stairs and to the door. He knocked loudly as he waited outside in the smoldering heat. The door opened slowly as his boyfriend stuck his head out from the crevice of the door. Edward smiled as the door opened fully.  


“You’re here earlier than expected,” Jonathan looked slightly surprised as he stared at Edward who glided passed him as he shut the door. “I thought you wasn’t going to be down for another week.”  


“I was but,” Edward exclaimed, putting his bags down as he lifted a finger condescendingly. “With my higher intelligence I was able to hack into my work’s unsecured computer systems and added myself another week’s worth of vacation just so I could visit you.”  


“I see. Well I appreciate the gesture however I won’t be much company seeing as I have copious amount of papers I need to write before Friday.”  


“You’re still working on them? I thought you would have them finished by now.”  


“I would if it wasn’t for the fact that I kept getting interrupted.”  


Edward opened his mouth to retort but was stop with a kiss from Jonathan who quickly went back to his room. He smirked before picking up his bags and going to his boyfriend’s room. It was mostly dark except for the dim light coming from Jonathan’s laptop. There was a small tv on, playing classical musically quietly. Edward plopped the bags on the ground and sat on the bed and checking his phone. A pop up showed a warning for a severe storm warning. Edward ignored it as he plugged his phone up and sat on the bed. He tapped his fingers against his knees as he bore holes into the back of Jonathan's head. He sighed impatiently, loudly enough so Jonathan could hear him but his boyfriend ignored him. /  


Edward got up and went over to Jonathan and wrapped his arm around his scrawny boyfriend as he placed a chastised kiss on his cheek. Jonathan simply hummed as he continued to type away on his tenth page. Edward frowned as he felt neglected in his affections. Clearly his boyfriend wasn’t going to ignore him all day, was he? He scanned the words on the screen and it was Jonathan's psychology paper on fear. Edward watched Jonathan saved his document and he took a chance. He reached over and quickly shut the laptop as he leaned up triumphantly. He watched his boyfriend curiously as Jonathan sighed heavily, placing his hands on the laptop.  


“Really Edward?” Jonathan turned his head to glare at Edward.  


“I didn’t spend two days on the road just so my boyfriend would do boring college homework,” Edward leaned back down and placed a hand on Jonathan’s lap, sliding it up slowly.  


“You’re so impatient.”  


“So? I get what I want and right now I want you.”  


Jonathan rolled his eyes before standing up and kissing Edward gently. Edward wrapped his arms around his lanky boyfriend as he deepened the kiss. It started off slow before Edward became inpatient again and pushed against Jonathan. The taller man hummed before pulling back as he pushed Edward gently back Edward flopped on the bed as Jonathan crawled on top of him. Edward hands roamed against Jonathan's chest as the lanky man leaned down and kissed Edward. The kiss was gentle as Edward ran his fingers through Jonathan's unnaturally soft brown hair. As Jonathan pulled back, Edward swore he could see his face flush. Deep down he knew Jonathan missed him, even though he would never say it out loud.  


A sudden emergency warning flashed on the tv screen as Edward’s phone vibrated. Edward placed his hand against Jonathan’s face as he lifted up from the bed and stared at the tv. An announcer spoke about a tornado warning and that everyone should seek immediate shelter. Edward rolled off the bed as he grabbed his phone and started to look up what to do. Jonathan slide off the bed and grabbed blankets and his pillows and pulled Edward to the bathroom. He told Edward to make himself comfortable as he went to get candles and his computer. Edward got up as he hovered at the door frame until Jonathan reappeared with his things. Edward ushered him quickly as he slammed the door and sat down at against the tub.  


“Edward calm down,” Jonathan sat on the floor as he opened his laptop on the toilet.  


“Calm down? CALM DOWN? There is a tornado somewhere Jonathan! Why didn’t you warn me?” Edward looked around the bathroom as he looked up his phone frantically.  


“I didn’t know I had the power to create storms. I didn’t realize I was part of the X-Men.”  


“Shut up. This is a life or death situation! You don’t have to mock me.”  


“It’s merely a tornado. Now hush and let me concentrate.”  


“Merely a tornado.” Edward mocked as he refreshed his weather page on his phone. “Of course you would do homework before we die.”  


Within seconds after Edward spoke, a loud boom of thunder rumbled though the sky as the boy quickly went out. Edward let out a loud shriek which caused Jonathan to laugh. The frightened man glared at Jonathan as he wrapped himself in a blanket. Jonathan leaned over and lit a candle as he settled next to Edward as he began to type away. The wind howled loudly, and Edward leaned closer to Jonathan. He couldn’t understand how his boyfriend could just do homework while they could die. He watched the flame flicker from the candle as he listened to Jonathan type away. At least he got to see his boyfriend before he died He got cockblocked by a storm system and now he would never get laid again.  
After a few hours went by, the lights flickered back on. Edward checked his phone and they were out of the warning and the storm had passed. Edward sighed with relief as he looked over to Jonathan who was now finished with his paper and closed his computer. His lanky boyfriend just stared at him with a satisfied smile as Edward glared at him.  


“The look of fear is exquisite on you,” Jonathan purred as he pulled Edward close. “Especially when you are wrapped in a blanket.”  


“Oh my god,” Edward shot up as his face grew red as realization hit him. “You KNEW there was a storm coming and you didn’t say anything to me!”  


“You’re the one that came here a week early, but I am glad that you came. I got to see you shake with terror.”  


“I can’t believe you would do that to me! Don’t expect anything from me for a few days!”


End file.
